Chica mala
by lulu291
Summary: En la escuela Shishiku todos peleaban por ser el jefe. Porque eso era lo que verdaderamente importaba en una escuela de delincuentes. Ser mejor que los demas. Y Mimi Tachikawa tambien iba a pelear. Pero por un motivo mas importante. Y no le importaba para nada tener que pelear con todos esos chicos. Porque Shishiku era una escuela para hombres. Y ella era mujer.


Ya estaba harta. Nada iba a cambiar en su vida. Ni ahora ni nunca. Desde pequeña tuvo que soportar todo. Pero ahora ya no más. Se negaba rotundamente a seguir siendo la buena en la historia. Llego el momento de que la dulce Mimí Tachikawa se muestre como verdaderamente es.

Se miró en el espejo del baño. Cabello castaño en una coleta alta, ojeras grandes bajo sus ojos miel cansados, piel pálida y un pijama gris. Se veía… _deplorable_.

 _-Han visto a Tachikawa? Otra vez está usando esa ropa fea._

 _-No es culpa de la ropa. Ella es fea. Se cree grande solo porque sus padres son muy importantes en el mundo de los negocios._

 _-Sí. Y ese vestido que uso en la gala de sus padres era horrible. Se veía súper gorda._

 _-Verdad que si?_

Las risas del grupito de chicas no paraban de retumbar en su cabeza. Y pensar que creyó que esas perras eran sus amigas. Solo quería tener amigos. Pero al final solo obtuvo muchas decepciones.

 _-Pensaste que nosotras éramos tus amigas? Por favor, eres insoportable niña._

 _-A pesar de que tus padres estén en una buena posición social, no significa que tú también lo estés._

 _-Pero yo solo quería…_

 _-Sera mejor que te calles. Tu voz me irrita._

Y con los chicos no era nada mejor. Eran unos canallas que hablaban mal de ella.

 _-Se dice que ya se acostó con media escuela._

 _-Que perra. Y eso que solo tiene 16 años._

 _-Y también se dice que es una fiera en la cama._

 _-Me gustaría probarla._

Hablaban de ella como si fuera un objeto. Como si la pudieran usar todos. Así era su vida. Desde pequeña sufrió acoso. Las chicas solían tirarle del pelo, encerrarla en el baño o tirarle las cosas por la ventana. Los chicos se burlaban de ella y le escribían cosas feas en el pizarrón. Solo por envidia. Todos querían lo que ella tenía. Mientras que ella solo quería una vida normal. Una madre que le cocine platos exóticos y un padre al cual abrazar después de venir del trabajo. Quería que alguien le contase un cuento antes de dormir o que la tapen con su blandita manta. Quería la calidez de una familia en Navidad. Quería pasar sus cumpleaños en casa y hacer diversas actividades con su familia. Pero eso era todo. Solo querer. Porque nunca iba a pasar eso. Lo entendió con el tiempo. El trabajo de sus padres era más importante que ella. Se resignó a quedarse sola en su mansión. Para ella no existía nadie más en esa enorme casa que ella. La servidumbre iba y venía. Era como si fueran fantasmas atados a esa casa.

Comprendió que estaba perdida en el momento que se dio cuenta de que todo era una farsa. Mucha gente estaba con ella solo por su clase social. Ni siquiera estaban interesados en saber algo de ella. El dinero era el que importaba. Como decían sus padres: El dinero es el que mueve el mundo. Y les daba la razón. El dinero es lo que a todos les interesa.

Pero en el fondo de su corazón aun guardaba la esperanza de que no todo el mundo fuera así. E iba a averiguar si eso era cierto.

Se soltó el cabello. Con unas tijeras en la mano, empezó a cortar poco a poco su preciosa melena castaña. Lagrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Una pizca de arrepentimiento creció en su pecho. Pero ella sabía que eso era lo correcto.

….

Estaba enfrente de la escuela Shishiku. Una escuela exclusiva para hombres.

-Es más linda que esa cárcel – susurro para sí misma.

Un edificio alto, gris, de tres pisos se levantaba enfrente de ella. Lo que le hacía mucha gracia eran los dibujos pintados en las paredes. Le daban un toque artístico a ese lugar. Pero aun así también tenía algo de aterrador. Y ni qué decir del patio. No estaba para nada cuidado. Era como una selva.

Sonrió. Tenía un reto por delante. Adaptarse a una escuela totalmente diferente a las de su pasado.

Dio el primer paso y alzo rápidamente la mirada. Sintió como si alguien la estuviera mirando…

 _Lamentablemente ella no sabía que iba a tener que usar la fuerza bruta para encajar en ese lugar de delincuentes._

 **Continuara…**

 **Este es solo el prólogo. La idea me ha venido cuando estaba viendo Kenka Bancho Otome. Ese anime es buenísimo y lo recomiendo totalmente. Y pensé, que pasaría si Mimí supiera pelear y entrara en una escuela de chicos? Y así fue como salió el prólogo. Espero que os guste está loca historia :) Prometo que los capítulos serán más largos XD Hasta la próxima.**

 **ABRAZOS ^_^**

 **Review?**


End file.
